


...Are Made of Kyber

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, More Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: This is basically a further character study in connection with my post on Tumblr (http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/155853146388/the-more-i-look-at-this-gif-set-the-more-i-cry)Hope you enjoy it!





	

She could feel the ground trembling below her knees as she lowered Cassian. Jyn could see the bright explosion on the horizon from the corner of her eyes, but she kept her eyes on Cassian instead, trying to match his labored, slow breaths with hers.

She just admitted to herself that she's scared of the incoming death.

 _It would be like sleeping_ , she thought. A long sleep after a lifetime of fighting. She had waited for death in Wobani because she thought her death would be painless. She might be just drifted from her sleep, alone in her cell.

Cassian pressed his hand to his ribs and winced. He might have fractured some bones, Jyn thought. But other than that, he seemed not to care about the bright light that would soon consume them. So Jyn tried to be strong too. She dug her fists into the sand in front of her and looked at the face of death. She tried to recollect her memories of past pains. She had experienced multiple beatings, cuts, bruises, and broken bones before so she searched one that would came closest to this one.

But it failed.

No matter how much effort she put, the memories that keeps coming to her at that moment was smiles. Smiles of her loved ones. It felt like yesterday. Her mother's smile to her after she finished making her own Stormtrooper doll. Her father's soft smile whenever he called her 'stardust'. Saw's proud smile whenever he complimented her achievement and called her 'my best soldier'. And also, Cassian's smile on their successful entrance through the shield gate of Scarif.

It felt like home.

 _Mama. Papa. Saw. Cassian._ Jyn called their name one by one in her heart. She swallowed a big lump that almost burst out of her and realized that Cassian was looking at her. His eyes searched for hers, so she turned her gaze.

 _Please don't_ , she thought.

If there's anything Jyn learned best her entire life beside fighting, it was to a thick wall as a defense from letting her emotions shown to people. There is no use of crying, she always thought. Jyn swallowed another lump and throws a warning look to Cassian, almost begging him not to break her defense.

"Your father would've been proud of you, Jyn."

The lump on her throat pushed up even further. She could feel her eyes burning and her sight blurred, so she just gave him a smile of gratitude.

 _Thank you_ , Jyn thought as she reached Cassian's hand and held it tight.  _Thank you Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut_. Their memories gave her strength and she and Cassian released their gaze to each other to face the ever-closing death.

In between the rumbling of the ground and the thundering sound of Death Star's explosion, Jyn felt Cassian's hand was shaking and his breaths even more labored than before, and it made her heart sank.

 _It's not fair for him_ , she thought.  _He should live to fight another day. For the Rebellion. For his home._

As Jyn's emotional defense was breaking, she pulled Cassian softly in her embrace.

She could feel his hands slowly crawled on her back, pulling even tighter. Jyn blinked and tears streaming down her face to Cassian's shoulder. Somehow, she reminded of her mother's last words.

"Trust the Force."

She wanted to reach the Kyber on her neck but there was no time. So instead she closed her eyes, tightened her embrace on Cassian and prayed.

_Mama, if you hear this, please save him. Let him live._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a further character study in connection with my post on Tumblr (http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/155853146388/the-more-i-look-at-this-gif-set-the-more-i-cry)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
